The use of decoys to attract animals is well known to hunters of various types of animal species. With respect to wildfowl, such as wild turkeys, it has been determined that an animated decoy more readily attracts live fowl to a target zone than do immovable decoys. Numerous types of animated decoys have been developed over time. Some examples are shown by the following patent disclosures.
Some decoy designs have used and continue to use a cord attached to a moveable portion of the device which the hunter would pull to create motion from that portion of the decoy. Examples of such movements include the vertical or horizontal movement of the head, the “rocking” of the entire decoy to simulate a feeding motion, the horizontal rotation of the entire body and some movement of the tail region of the decoy. Such devices were found to be not too successful because the hunter would often have to be near the decoy to activate the cord and this motion would often alert the wildfowl before they could be properly targeted.
More complex decoys included the use of motors to actuate certain portions of the body. For example, GB 2 412 560, published May 10, 2005 discloses a wildfowl decoy mounted on a vertical shaft that is inserted into the ground. An external motor is used to impart vertical motion to the head region as well as a pivoting motion for the entire body. The problem with this device is that the external motor detracts from a realistic image of the decoy and is susceptible to the elements.
US Patent Publication 2004/0031185, published Feb. 19, 2004, discloses a turkey decoy mounted on frame having wheels to allow movement over the ground. Internal motors provide movements such as vertical head motion, the lifting and spreading of the tail section and rotation of the body about a vertical axis. The motion of the decoy is controlled by a remote RF transmitter. This device is very complex to build and is consequently susceptible to normal wear and tear.
The fanning of the feathers is a desired feature in animated turkey decoys. US Patent Publication 2004/0250461, published Dec. 16, 2004 discloses a turkey tail feather display mounted on a vertical post. The feathers are motivated to fan out by means of a cord pulled by the hunter. Although not part of the invention, it is suggested that a motionless turkey body decoy may be placed in front of the feather display in order to impart an added degree of realism. However, the body of the decoy is not connected to the tail feather section. This device has many of the drawbacks of some of the devices previously described hereinabove.